


fault lines tremble underneath our glass house

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: A single poem interpreted differently by Optimus and Megatron.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	fault lines tremble underneath our glass house

We were undeserving of love   
  
And no contrite thoughts should convince us   
  
That there's life beyond Functionism  
  
When I tried to convince him   
  
I remember our whispers   
  
Underneath Cybertron’s stars   
  
We discussed our philosophies   
  
And when the time proved right   
  
We went our separate ways  
  
I was afraid of what it meant   
  
After everything he’s done  
  
How could love be possible?  
  
This is my confession  
  
**(Now read from bottom to top)**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on my Tumblr. Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
